To establish an operate a Clinical Center for the Women's Health Trial: Feasibility Study in Minority Populations. The Clinical Center will be responsible for recruitment, screening, randomization and follow-up of study participants, including delivery of the nutrition intervention program according to the trial protocol. The Clinical Center shall randomize 750 eligible women (50% or more Black women) within an 18-month period.